The present disclosure relates to managing document annotations, and more specifically, to managing document annotations in a publish/subscribe system.
The ability to include or overlay extra information onto digital documents has become increasingly important. Highlighting areas of text, images, adding notes and references, overlaying parts of the document and saving these updates (annotations) without the need to modify the underlying document is increasingly used in many situations.
It is becoming the norm for viewer applications to supply annotation capabilities that individual users can create annotations for the document they viewed. However, collaboration between users such that they can publish their changes and subscribe to receive others' changes is currently limited.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to address the aforementioned problems.